seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enigma House
Enigma House is a Hidden Object Location in the '' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. A marvelous old house lying deep in the forest, it holds untold secrets and perplexing mysteries waiting to be solved! Enigma House was introduced to the game as part of the Legends of Darkwood Update on March 7, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Enigma House is the 31st location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 87 and is a Premium Location that requires the access pass Investigators' Badge to enter and play. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest The Enigma House unlocks at Game Level 87. During the Legends of Darkwood special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Ben to help find the missing Enigma House Key to open its doors. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Investigators' Badge Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Enigma House requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the access pass called Investigators' Badges are required for each play of Enigma House. The number of Investigators' Badges needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Once the event ended with the 2017 April Update, Enigma House still requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play. Enigma House is now a Premium Location. Investigators' Badges may now be obtained in the following ways: as a reward for successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations, both Regular Locations which require only energy to access such as Mayor's Office and Premium Locations which require special items to access such as Clothing Store; by combining collections such as the Musical Instruments Collection; and received as Free Gifts from Friends. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Enigma House. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Ball of Yarn * Bear * Beetle * Broom * Cactus * Chamomile * Comb * Compass * Crystal Ball * Cup * Cushion * Dagger * Dragonfly * Duck * Fish * Frog * Globe * Heart * Horn * Horse * Hourglass * Jug * Knife * Ladle * Lightning * Magnifier * Map * Mask * Monocular * Mushroom * Onion * Orange * Owl * Padlock * Parrot * Pear * Pinecone * Plate * Seahorse * Shell * Ship * Starfish * Sun * Swan * Top Hat NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Enigma House Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough Category:Updates